


Alec Lightwood Meets Gabriel the Doorman

by gaydemonium



Category: Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List (2015), Shadowhunters
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen, Malec, Malec AU, Parabatai, been thinking of this for a while, had a ball writing it, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: What happens when you accidentally meet your doppelganger while out on a demon hunt?Alec finds out the hard way.





	Alec Lightwood Meets Gabriel the Doorman

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and just didn't have the time to write it. But now that it's finished I can't help but laugh and wonder why it took so long for me to write it.
> 
> This one's for Keeley and Celine. Gabe's Babes.

"It went into that apartment building!"

Alec leapt over the hood of a car as Jace yelled out the location of the demon. "I got it! Clary, you keep watch over the perimeter. Jace and I will kill it before it hurts anyone or worse."

Clary stuck her lip out. "But I want to-"

"That's an order," Alec snapped. "Jace, watch my six. We can't mess this one up."

They slowly entered the apartment complex, fully aware that it must've looked odd that the entrance doors opened by themselves in a mundane's eyes but thankfully there was only one mundane on that floor. A young man with black hair wearing a suit with a white dress shirt and a loose red tie typed furiously at his computer while eating what looked like French toast. He wore headphones and didn't seem to notice that the doors opened by themselves. His face was blocked by the screen of his computer so neither Shadowhunter could see what he looked like.

"What a crappy doorman," Jace whispered. "Anyone could've came in and he wouldn't even notice."

"Be thankful he didn't," Alec hissed back. He already had his seraph blade in hand as they crept through the lobby towards the stairs. He was about to reach for the door to open it when the doorman called out to them.

"Hey! You can't be in here unless you're visiting or you live in one of the apartments!" He had taken off his headphones and was staring right in their direction. But that wasn't what surprised the Shadowhunters.

"Well then," Jace chuckled, "things just got a little more interesting."

Alec couldn't help but stare. How could he not? The young man that stared back looked exactly like him and it was very much like looking in the mirror. Literally. Apart from the other man's hair being a little bit longer, the doorman was identical to Alec. Same eyes. Face. They were even the same height as he stood up and came around his desk to stare them down even more.

"How....is this even possible?" The mundane stopped a few feet away from where Alec stood, his French toast slipping from his plate onto the floor.

Alec didn't waste any time. "Did you see a demon pass through here a moment ago?"

"A what?!"

"Alec-" Jace warned.

"Look I know this a shock to all of us but we need to stop that demon before it hurts someone. We can figure all this out later," Alec waved a hand around dramatically. "Just tell us if you saw anything-what's your name?"

The young man pointed to a gold name tag on his suit. "Gabriel."

"Gabriel-" Alec sighed heavily. "We're going to need to talk to you later about all this. Something needs to be done about your memory."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "My memory? What's that supposed to mean?"

A crash from the floor above grabbed their attention. Jace was already flying up the stairs with Alec close behind him, trying to convince the mundane to stay where he was.

"I have a girlfriend on the twelfth floor," Gabriel said. "I won't let her get hurt."

Alec sighed. "Fine. Are you capable of fighting?"

Gabriel looked down at his hands and made two fists. "I took a few boxing classes in high school."

Jace peered over Alec's shoulder and snorted. "What did you plan on doing? Give the demon the old one two?"

Gabriel took a step forward towards Jace but Alec stepped in between them.

"We have a demon to kill. Just a friendly reminder." He raised his bow, which had appeared in his hands, and peered around the corner of the corridor.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Gabriel pointed to the bow in Alec's hands. "It wasn't there a second ago."

Jace smiled a thousand watt smile at the mundane. "Magic, Mr. Crappy Doorman. Now please be quiet. You'll scare the demon."

They tiptoed their way to a staircase that led directly to the room. Most of the residents were sleeping but with their sharp hearing, both Alec and Jace could hear giggling coming from one of the apartments down the hall.

"Who lives at the end of the corridor?" Alec whispered.

Gabriel pointed to the door at the very end. "My girlfriend Naomi lives in that one. Her best friend Ely lives next door. Why?"

Jace smirked. "Sounds like Ely is having fun in his apartment-"

Just as Ely's name slipped out of his mouth, a tall man with styled brown hair opened the door next to Naomi's home and stepped out. He had a broad smile on his face and was talking away on his phone, unaware of their presence at the beginning of the hall.

"Yeah babe. I know. But the concert doesn't start until 11 and I really need to get my paper finished for Friday. Alright. Love you too." He hung up and turned, pausing when he saw Gabriel standing by himself in the hall. "Right. Because that's totally not creepy or anything. Why are you just standing in the middle of the hallway like that, Gabe?"

"Uh," Gabriel looked at Alec and Jace who stood right beside him. "No reason. Just popping in to say hello before I get off my break. Thought Naomi would be up but she isn't so...."

Ely raised an eyebrow. "Something fishy is going on here. Are you cheating on her?"

"What? No! Why-"

"I'm just kidding!" Ely laughed (Alec thought he looked kind of cute when he smiled) and lightly hit Gabriel on the shoulder. "Relax, dude. I'm merely pulling your leg. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drop by the university and pick up some papers-oh. Naomi is awake by the way. She's in the bathroom shaving her woolly mammoth of a beard," he stroked his chin and made a face before winking and stepping into the now open elevator doors.

Alec and Jace turned to Gabriel, confusion on their faces.

"Don't ask," he said. And they didn't.

The roof was high up enough that the two parabatai could see the institute off in the distance. New York looked beautiful at night and it always did. But on nights like these, Alec didn't have the time to stand around and appreciate his beautiful city. There was a demon on the loose and he had to kill it before it injured anyone.

"So...what exactly are you guys? Police? FBI?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Jace replied. He was too focused on his surroundings to even bother with the mundane's curiosity.

Gabriel said nothing more. His fists were raised and poised for a fight which Alec thought was hilarious. His doppelgänger was brave but also very foolish. No mundane in their right state of mind would follow them on a demon hunt. So why would this one?

"Over there," Jace whispered. He pointed across the roof where a dark shadow loomed over a patch of artificial grass and a couple of lawn chairs. "That's it. That's the demon."

"That's the demon?" Gabriel squinted. "It doesn't look like much."

"Don't let its appearance fool you. It can take any form it wants. Even that of your girlfriend," Alec hissed. Gabriel visibly swallowed but said nothing more.

"You must have a powerful Sight if you can see both us and the demon," Jace pointed out.

"What's Sight?"

Neither Shadowhunter had a chance to answer when the demon reared up and let out a horrible screech. They reacted immediately, raising their weapons and rushed forward to attack. Gabriel just stood there frozen in shock or fear, Alec wasn't sure which.

Jace descended down on the demon with his blade, his angel powers activating his Strength rune on his forearm. When he missed, that was Alec's cue to aim his bow and release an arrow. It struck the demon directly in the heart and it dispersed into a cloud of black smoke.

"Is it....dead?" Gabriel asked. He had come over to where the demon's ashes lay on the ground and moved a shoe through it. "Are you sure it's dead? It's not a demon trick or something?"

"We've been hunting demons for practically our entire lives. It's dead," Jace retorted.

Alec and Jace made their way downstairs as Gabriel stopped by his girlfriend's place to make sure she was okay. He appeared in the lobby ten minutes later looking exhausted and confused.

"Tonight definitely makes my top ten list of weirdest shifts ever," he grumbled, collapsing into the lobby couch.

Jace sighed. "Oddly enough, we can relate. Never actually bumped into one of our doppelgängers until now-it's uncanny how much you look like my brother...."

Gabriel swat Jace's hand away. "What's your name anyway? I didn't catch it," he said to Alec.

"I didn't tell you it. I'm Alec. Not that you'll remember in a few minutes or anything," Alec fumbled around in his pocket for something as the mundane watched curiously. "I'm sorry to say this but we have to wipe your memory-"

"You're doing what?!" Gabriel jumped from the couch, arms outstretched in front of him. "Get away from me. Whatever you're about to do, I won't let you do it."

Alec frowned. "I don't have any other choice, Gabriel. This is part of my job-"

"And protecting this apartment complex is mine-"

"Oh for the love of Raziel. You're a doorman. Chill, mundy," Jace gripped Gabriel's shoulders to hold him in place. "Relax. This won't hurt a bit. It's just fairy dust-"

"Fairy dust?!" Gabriel struggled under Jace's strong grip. "Look, I won't say anything to anyone. I swear-"

"My my. What predicament have you gotten yourselves into?"

The three young men looked up to see a stylishly dress man with spiked black hair with a red streak in it. His eyes danced from Alec to Gabriel and vice versa, looking a little stunned.

"Magnus," Alec breathed. "Uh....this is weird."

"I'll say. I think I'm seeing double." He leaned down to look at Gabriel. "Fascinating. Who knew your look alike lived in New York just like you did? The odds of that are slim. You're Gabriel?"

The Alec look alike nodded. "That's what the name tag says. Who are you?"

Magnus stuck out his hand. "Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn. I see you met my boyfriend Alec here. Isn't he handsome?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "If you think Alec is handsome then that means-"

"That means Alec is handsome. Simple enough to understand, yes?" Magnus turned to face Gabriel again. "I came here because Jace text and said there was something I needed to see. Was this it?"

Alec shot his parabatai a look. "I guess. I didn't even know he text you in the first place. I was about to erase Gabriel's memory when you arrived."

Magnus tilted his head and gazed at the mundane, who blushed under the warlock's scrutinizing eyes. "I'll do it. My magic has longer term effects on it than fairy dust."

"Because that worked so well for Clary, right?" Jace grumbled. This earned himself another glare so he stepped outside to join Clary on the sidewalk.

Gabriel sat on the couch fidgeting with the end of his tie as Magnus summoned a crackpot blue flame in his hand. "Will this hurt?"

Magnus shook his head. "Not at all. It'll remove all traces of the last hour. You won't remember any of this or us."

Gabriel frowned. "That's a shame. I won't even remember making that delicious piece of French toast in the employee kitchen?"

"I....what? I'm not sure. You can make another one after. Now hold still. This won't hurt. I promise...."

Jace looked up from his stele as Alec and Magnus stepped out of the apartment building. "Hey. Is his memory gone?"

"The spell should be working on him right now. Anything that happened to him in the last hour will be completely erased from his memory." Magnus turned to face Alec. "So....he looked just like you."

"You noticed too?"

Magnus shoved Alec playfully. "It's hard not to when he shares your beautiful face. Although yours is so much more beautiful in so many ways...."

Jace groaned as Clary giggled behind her hand. "I'll be right back. I think I left something inside."

Alec pulled away from Magnus' kiss to glare at his brother. "Jace, don't even think about going in there while the spell is working-"

"Relax. I won't do anything stupid. Just grabbing an interesting pamphlet that I saw inside. I'll be quick."

Jace was in and out again, a broad smirk on his face as he crossed the street to where they stood and waited for him to come angel out.

"Jace," Alec said in warning. "What did you do?"

"You didn't do anything serious, did you?" Clary asked.

"I didn't do anything serious. I might've just went in and told him he was a crappy doorman and then came back out."

"You did what?!" Alec yelled as Magnus laughed. "Magnus this isn't funny! Jace could be risking the exposure of our kind-"

"Alexander. Darling. The spell also erases anything that happens within the next hour. Dear Gabriel won't remember Jace insulting him."

Jace beamed. "It's not an insult if it's true."

Heaving a sigh, Alec fixed his bow over his shoulder. "Whatever. What's done is done. We killed the demon. Saved the mundane. Let's go back to the institute and call it a night."

"Hear hear," Magnus agreed. "Maybe I'll drop by in the morning to check on the poor man. The spell does leave you somewhat disoriented and nauseous. That could cause some problems now that I think of it....hopefully no one will talk to him in the next hour or so. Maybe I'll bring him a coffee in the morning...."

Alec paused. "You never bring me coffee."

Magnus beamed up at the Shadowhunter beside him. "Maybe if you drank it then I'd bring you one. How about we go for breakfast in the morning? My treat."

Alec smiled crookedly. "That sounds good. I love breakfast."

Magnus pecked Alec on the lips. "I know you do, handsome. I know you do."

Back inside the apartment building, Gabriel felt very confused. He was sitting at his usual spot at the desk for his shift but there was a half eaten piece of French toast beside his laptop. Where did it come from? Did Naomi make this for him? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seek to remember anything that happened in the last hour....

"Gabe? Are you okay?" Naomi stumbled out the elevator wearing her blue bathrobe and fuzzy pink slippers.

"I....I think so. I think I might've fallen asleep. The last hour or so is blank to me." He showed her the French toast. "Did you make this for me before my shift?"

Naomi shrugged. "Nope. I can't make French toast let alone normal toast. Are you sure you're okay? I can stay down here for a while if you want. Keep you company."

Gabriel blinked and saw Naomi standing in front of him. "Naomi. When did you get down here?"

Naomi laughed. "You saw me come out of the elevator a few moments ago, you weirdo." She leaned across the desk and kissed him. "You're obviously tired. I'll leave you be but text me when you get home later. We should go for a walk in the park."

Gabriel watched her leave and step into the elevator, wondering again how and when she came down to the lobby. He shook his head and smacked his face a few times to try and wake himself up.

"I'm losing it. This job has officially made me lose my mind." He slipped his headphones on over his ears and turned up his music, which for the next hour he listened to the same song over and over because he kept forgetting what he was listening to.


End file.
